hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Splittin' Image
Description The Splittin' Image is a Hot Wheels casting which debuted the 1969 Hot Wheels line-up. The car has two separate cockpits and a large engine with two exhaust pipes running down the length of the car between the cockpits. It's original version was one of four 'Original Designs' which debuted in 1969 in various 'Spectraflame' colors. It featured ribs on the glass and either a cream, light gold or dark brown interior. It was only manufactured in the USA and was packaged with a metal collectors button. Some cars also had silver painted headlights, these were found on cars painted Spectraflame Antifreeze, Lime, Orange, Green, Lavender, Brown, Purple and Olive and are much harder to find than the regular versions. The Spectraflame version was produced until 1971 making it one of the most common redline cars. 1973 saw the Splittin' Image released as a Shell Promo, a giveaway promotional car handed out to customers at Shell service stations. As with other 1973 cars, it lost its Spectraflame paint which was replaced with enamel paint. To save on cost, the interior was removed and the glass was changed to an opaque black. In 1993 it was retooled and used for the 25th Anniversary Series and featured replica 'Redline' wheels and various metallic paint colors which was meant to represent the 'Spectraflame' paint of the original versions. It was released again similarly in the Vintage Series the following year and has been released several times since. In 2002 a different, more detailed, casting with opening canopies was created for the collector-aimed 100% Hot Wheels line in the Splittin' Images 2-Car Set. This version was only released once before being discontinued. Original Spectraflame Versions The Splittin' Image has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 1973 Shell Promo Versions The Splittin' Image has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Re-Tooled Versions A new tool & die was made in 1993 for Hot Wheels' 25th Anniversary. The Splittin' Image has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 100% Hot Wheels Versions A detailed casting was created for the 100% Hot Wheels Line, it was only used once. The Splittin' Image has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery 1973_Shell_promo_baggie_TM.jpg|1973 Shell Promo in Package WebTradingSplittin'ImageWhite4.png WebTradingSplittin'ImageWhite3.png WebTradingSplittin'ImageWhite2.png WebTradingSplittin'ImageWhite1.png WebTradingSplittin'ImageGreen2.png WebTradingSplittin'ImageGreen1.png TreasureHuntSplittin'Image4.png TreasureHuntSplittin'Image3.png TreasureHuntSplittin'Image2.png TreasureHuntSplittin'Image1.png TrackAcesSplittin'Image4.png TrackAcesSplittin'Image3.png TrackAcesSplittin'Image2.jpg TrackAcesSplittin'Image1.png Since68Splittin'Image1.png 10PackSplittin'ImageYellow2.png 10PackSplittin'ImageYellow1.png 10PackSplittin'ImageRed3.png 10PackSplittin'ImageRed2.png 10PackSplittin'ImageRed1.png 10PackSplittin'ImageBlue3.jpg 10PackSplittin'ImageBlue2.png 10PackSplittin'ImageBlue1.png 10PackExclusivesSplittin'Image.png|The Three 10-pack exclusive Splittin' Images LimeGreenSplittin'Image1.png Post2000Splittin'Images.png|All of the post 2000 mainline variations Similar Castings Or Names *Splittin' Image II (1999) *'Tooned Splittin' Image (2005) *Splittin' Image II (2003) Category:1969 Hot Wheels Category:Ira Gilford Designs Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Since '68 Series Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Web Trading Cars Category:1973 Hot Wheels Category:1994 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:100% Hot Wheels Category:25th Anniversary Series Category:FAO Schwarz Exclusive Category:Vehicles with Multiple Engines Category:Cars with exposed Engines Category:Real Life Hot Wheels Category:Retooled Versions Category:Splittin' Image Cars Category:1:64